Normal days
by LittleNinjaBrony
Summary: Some people have normal days that turn into extraordinary days because they win the lottery or save a person from a falling building. Not me. My extraordinary day feature portals and horses and really, why does the universe hate me so much? Part 1 of the 'Cat in Equestria' series


It was a shame it had to happen on that particular day as that day had been one of my more normal days. Leo, Donnie, Raph, Mikey and I trained till the point of exhaustion, ate omelettes for a change and then went our separate ways to relax. Leo, Raph and I crashed in the living room; Leonardo watching Space Heroes, Raph repeatedly punching something and I was reading a geography textbook. ( Little reading material falls down the sewers.)

 _Nimbus stratus; a type of cloud most frequently found -_

"Oh come on Donnie, let me at least touch it."

"No Mikey. YOU ARE NOT TOUCHING IT!"

I groaned loudly and buried my head in the musty pages of my book as the sound of an argument broke out in Donnie's lab. Leaning over the sofa I muttered to Leo;

"Do you think they'll come in here again?"

Last night's argument between Donnie and Mikey had started over a piece of technology Mikey dropped and ended with an all – out brawl that Master Splinter had to break up. A wave of nausea swept over at the unhappy memory, it sickened me to see my brothers fight. I mean we're supposed to family and families aren't meant to fight, right?

"Sshhh!" hissed Leo, eyes glued to the TV screen. Far as I could make out, a load of multi-coloured aliens were attacking a spacecraft of some kind. What did I expect? Once Leo is watching Space Heroes, he doesn't respond to anything till the end credits stop. Typical.

Raph finally relented from punching the training dummy and came over to the sofa.

"3," he called out, breathless from his intense workout.

"2," I answered, as the sound of the argument grew nearer.

"1," Raphael said. The laboratory door swung open and a squabbling Mikey and Donnie entered.

"Guys!" Donnie called out, one hand forcing Mikey back as he held up a small, metallic block. "Please tell Mikey he can't fiddle with a highly complicated piece of Krang technology because it's cool!" Raph and I exchanged a glance.

" Donnie, it's a square. How is that complicated? " he said cynically as the ending tune of Space Heroes played and Leo came over, curious to see what we were all staring at.

"Two things Raph." Quipped Donnie, putting on his 'I'm so calm' voice. "One, it's a cube and two, this is how it is complica-"

" Dude's, you will not believe how cool this is!" Mikey said, sky – blue eyes wide with excitement as he almost vibrated with energy. "I want to stick my arm through it!" Donnie sighed, accepting he wouldn't get to explain the wonder of this technology. Placing the cube on a table, he pressed the left face in and a green glow began to spread over the left and right faces of the cube. The glow then elongated, spinning itself into a whirling funnel shape at either end of the cube. A proud smile spread across Donnie's face.

"Remember how we were fighting the Krang yesterday? While they were running, this and what I think was the activator that Mikey carelessly broke," he cast a black look at Mikey, "a Krang dropped this. After some minor experiments, I realised that it was an inter-dimensional and directional portal! You put something in here," Donnie dropped an old pizza box in one funnel, "and it comes out here." The pizza box was promptly spat out of the other funnel and an impressed silence fell until obviously, Raph spoke out.

"Wow Donnie, how useful is that! We can pass things through it."

Donnie humphed at Raph's sarcastic tone.

"That isn't the point! This portal could be used for great things."

I turned back to my book as another argument broke out. I hated it but I knew my efforts would be useless. A wave of guilt washed through me at my lack of effort.( Imaginary reader, so you know I saw none of the following events, I was reading, so I took Leo's word on what happened next.) Unnoticed to us all, the portal began to stutter and shake, collapsing in on itself, it became a spinning circle of doom, the magnetic pull it produced growing stronger by the second. By then I had noticed that the shouting had stopped and a shell –shocked silence spoke louder than words.

"What the - " I began only to be cut short by Donnie who realised what was going to happen.

"Get down!" he yelled as the portal grew and enveloped us.

Whiteness. Everywhere. I was floating, sinking . . .

Owww. I felt as if every possible muscle in my body had been ripped up and reattached in a different place. What happened last night? Training accident? No. Hit to the head? No. It came back to me in a rushing torrent of knowledge. The portal - and the fight. Guilt hit me once again. I should of broken up the fight or at least tried too, not just been lazy and let it happen. I gave myself a mental slap. Come on Cat, stop dwelling in self pity and get up.

Grudgingly, I cracked open an eyelid. First impression; ugh. I have nothing against happy places. Happy places are usually very fun places but this place – happiness on steroids bred with the Teletubbies.

I was in a valley of velvety green grass, lurid pink and orange flowers dotted everywhere and shaded by a leafy apple tree. The sky was turquoise bright with no clouds in sight. I heaved myself to my feet; wow, that felt weird. Why was I on all-fours? Then – I caught sight of my hand or what should be my hand. In reality, (or whatever this was) it was a kind of black stump. Wait, it wasn't a stump. That thing was a hoof which meant I - was a pony.

For the next two minutes, I think I freaked out but really all I remember is a blur of panicked screaming then a green pony with a horn and blue mane grabbing me and forcing me to calm down. A very familiar looking green unicorn. I processed the impossible.

"Leo?" The unicorn – no, Leo – nodded grimly, gesturing behind him where a pony with a red mane, pegasus with a orange mane and another unicorn with a purple mane all stood awkwardly. My heart sank.

"Guys?" Mikey helped me up from where I had sprawled on the ground in my panic.

"Yeah, it's pretty impossible, I know," Mikey said, grinning cheesily.

"You're telling me?" growled Raph. "At least Mikey can fly and Leo and Donnie have magic. All I've got is a stupid set of hooves!"

"I have wings?," said Mikey, "I have wings! Ohmygoshsofreakingawsome!" He leaped into the air, flapping his wings wildly like a crazed chicken. I laughed, then wondered something.

"Umm, do I have wings or a horn? And why do we have pictures on our butts?" My eyes were drawn to the colourful pictures on my brother's butts. Imaginary reader – I am not a pervert. That is a part of the body I don't usually stare at. I don't stare at people's bodies but on our let's say – flanks, there were pictures of stuff. For Mikey, there was a nunchuck balanced on a skateboard. Leo, a yin and yang symbol crossed by katuna blades. Donnie, a computer with a bo – staff screen saver and Raph, a sai with a background of a flame.

"To answer your question Cat, you have bat wings and a horn and I don't know what the butt marks are for (I have several theories though) and yours is a balance scale with a short staff across it." Donatello said.

"Oh." I replied. Leo took charge of the situation as always deciding we had talked enough.

"We need to find somewhere to stay and there has to be someone around here." Everyone mutually agreed on that but as we set out, I could have never have predicted what awaited us.

Cat


End file.
